A currently conventional rotating electrical machine has a set of stator windings and a set of rotor windings, the set of stator windings typically being fed by an associated converter unit. The rotor angular position of such a rotating electrical machine is nowadays primarily determined by a rotary encoder, which provides the desired rotor angular position, i.e. the angle of the rotor as it rotates, or the magnetic flux angle. Knowledge of the position of the rotor or the position of the magnetic flux vector is typically required for the regulation of the machine as one of currently a plurality of input variables. However, rotary encoders are very susceptible to mechanical load and, accordingly, often fail or produce faulty rotor angular position values. In addition, assembly is complex, since the rotary encoder itself and, in addition, the wiring need to be fitted to the machine, which is work-intensive and expensive. In addition, such a rotary encoder always requires maintenance, which means additional complexity.